


【快新】非典型医患关系

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [13]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 工藤医生诊治了一名特殊的患者。





	【快新】非典型医患关系

**Author's Note:**

> \- 赶稿期间的一个摸鱼，爽文就是爽了就好……  
> \- ooc，慎入

*

冬日透窗，光明在案，米花医院6层21室的工藤医生正在裁纸装书……错了，研究案例。修长的手指刚翻开新的一页时，半掩的办公室门就响起熟悉的叩门声：咚咚、咚咚——咚咚、咚——咚咚——咚——。

工藤合上文件册，淡淡地应了声：“请进。”从门外走进的是最近两个月过来找他治疗的病患黑羽。有礼貌地轻轻关上门，不错，是个好同志——但不知为什么比去寻常诊室看病时多了道落锁的工序。

工藤推开椅子，站起身来，用手势示意黑羽脱下棉袄，躺在诊室的病床上。黑羽患者自然是把工藤医生的话奉为圭臬，毕竟——忘了说，工藤医生专治阳痿。

黑羽略显厚重的棉袄下倒是意外地只有一件薄汗衫。工藤施施然坐在床沿上，俯身拿听诊器敲了敲黑羽的皮带扣。黑羽相当配合，解开皮带，撑起身子脱下牛仔裤，下半身只余一条贴身的底裤，一团软肉乖巧地窝在腿间。

工藤倾身向前，拿听诊器轻轻碾了碾患者的乳首，空出来的那只手则是从汗衫下摆探入，暧昧地抚弄着精瘦的腹部。黑羽目不转睛地盯着医生瘦削的下颔，越过下巴尖仰视着那微微张开的红润的双唇，几乎不舍得眨眼。

似乎是有些热了，工藤医生摘下脖子上挂的听诊器，脱下白大褂，顺手挂在床背上。修身的衬衫包裹着医者似乎与生俱来带着禁欲感的躯体，薄汗浸得白衬衫都有些透明了，胸前的两点若隐若现。黑羽不自觉地咽了口唾沫，工藤却垂眼勾起一个笑，忽地探身咬上他上下滑动的喉结，留下一个带血的齿痕。黑羽痛得吸了口气，本能地抬手掐上现行犯的腰。这一掐倒好，也不知是碰到了什么敏感点，又或许是工藤医生的整个腰部都敏感得过分，他不受控制地往前扑去，堪堪压倒在了躺着的人的身上。年轻的高材生医师脸皮似乎有点薄，迅速涨红了脸。但又有些恼羞成怒，索性破罐子破摔，爬上床忿忿地跨坐在正捂嘴偷笑的某人身上，把他的衣服自下摆往上拉扯到肩颈，清癯又笔直的锁骨欲露不露。

“唔，工藤医生，接下来是要做什么呢？”黑羽无辜地睁着大眼睛，一脸天真单纯。工藤忽然产生了微妙的罪恶感，自己仿佛正在欺负纯情少男，但脑中很快跳出另一个声音：「以你对黑羽快斗的了解，他能纯情到哪里去？」些微的古怪感于是烟消云散，工藤挑了挑眉，熟稔地捏了捏黑羽的脸颊，轻描淡写地说出后续“治疗”步骤：

“做爱。”

得到满意回答的患者一边故作天真地回答着“好喔”，一边支起上半身，凑上前去用牙齿一粒一粒地咬开跨坐在自己身上的人的衬衫纽扣，而即将“被迫”袒胸露乳的人面上倒是恢复了一贯的从容不迫，顺势摩挲着承受着两人体重的人的底裤边缘，趁着黑羽聚精会神地咬开最后一粒纽扣的时候伸手探入底裤中狠狠地掐了一把被“治疗”得早已勃起的那处。

堪称惨烈的尖叫声响彻整间诊室。好在男科诊室的隔音效果一向很好，否则隔壁的同事必定会关心地前来敲门——到时候可就解释不清为什么工藤医生明明在休假却还敬职敬业地出现在诊室里了呢。

“工藤医生，明明我是患者欸，为什么您这么迫不及待啦？”这回，黑羽用的居然是好奇宝宝的语气，手上却是不知何时褪下了工藤的裤子——没有完全脱下，而是堪堪卡在臀底。

这家伙的柔韧性是否好得过分了。工藤在他说话的时候，于心底里如是吐槽着，自肚脐眼和腹股沟处泛起的被软舌舔舐的酥痒感沿着脊柱渐次攀升。而与此同时，尾椎处被灵活的指尖抚弄的羞耻感也是根本无法忽略。

“说起来，工藤医生，我给您带了礼物哟。”黑羽从枕头下摸出一个不知什么时候塞在那里的长型盒子，献礼似地在工藤面前打开。如果不是这人的手指正摸索着他隐秘的后穴口的话，工藤倒还真打算姑且相信一下他谄媚的笑。

在看到“礼物”的时候，工藤的理智彻底崩塌了，表情称得上是目瞪口呆。这表情可是迷妹们从未在院草医生的脸上看到过的。——盒中赫然是一根阴茎形状的黑巧克力，顶端还被恶劣地点缀上了些许白巧克力，宛如喷溅而出的精液。

“你这家伙，给我适可而止一点啊——唔！”工藤话音未落，口中便被塞进了粗大的巧克力，喉咙和舌根都被恶趣味地顶弄着。黑羽在他耳边嬉笑着，拖长了声音，说：“但是工藤医生的这里可不是这么说的哦？”纤长又灵活的手指搅弄着早已湿淋淋的内壁，指节还时不时弯曲，戳弄着温热的肠道，“自己提前做过了灌肠和润滑，工藤医生真的很敬职敬业喔？”

“唔啊……”口中被巧克力塞得满满的，工藤完全说不出话来，涎液自嘴角淌下，沾染了点黑巧克力的颜色。巧克力化在口中，出人意料地不是过分的甜腻，而是微苦的味道。黑羽见工藤雾气朦胧的眼中闪过惊讶，舔舐着人的耳廓，说：“送礼的话，自然要考虑到收礼人的喜好咯。”工藤心里一动，想偏过头去和黑羽接吻，后穴却被粗硬的那一根猝不及防地插入，还未等肠道适应过来，性器便狠狠地顶弄、抽插起来。这下，工藤是真的除了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟外，彻底说不出话来了。

骑乘的姿势使得交合处紧贴得过分，润滑液和精液混合在一起，两人纠缠着的下身皆是一片湿滑黏腻。工藤因情欲而挺立的乳首被眼前人啃啮着，胸口白皙的肌肤被唾液沾染得晶亮。上面的嘴和下面的嘴都被塞得满满当当的，前列腺被性器从温热紧致的肠道壁反复顶弄着，泛滥的情欲汹涌而至，灭顶的快感令他几乎窒息。他无法遏止地摇着腰，夹紧了后穴中逞凶的肉具……想要、想要更多。

巧克力早已在唇舌交缠间融化进两人的胃里。浓稠的精华洒入穴内时，工藤难耐地咬住了黑羽的肩颈。“快斗……呜、松手啊……”在高潮的边缘徘徊却被堵住马眼口的感觉真的不好受，恍若在攀上极乐天堂前一秒被扔下阿鼻地狱。

黑羽拔出暂且疲软的性器，在白浊淌出前眼疾手快地往穴中插入调至高档位的震动按摩棒，激得工藤又是一阵挣扎。“还没有结束哦，工藤医生~”翻云覆雨如斯，黑羽还是坚决不改口，顽劣地坚持在诊室的病床上喊他“医生”，这让工藤羞耻地意识到，这间诊室、这张病床，以后可是还要诊治别的——真正的——患者的。

黑羽捉住工藤死死搂着他的腰的手，引导着那只黄金右手握住按摩棒。“工藤医生想射的话，可得先把自己玩到干高潮哟。”

黑羽极具磁性的嗓音和人类追求性爱快感的本能蛊惑着工藤开始缓缓抽插起按摩棒。这个姿势不好控制力度，时不时插得太深太重，激得工藤不住地哆嗦。但怎么都不够，怎么都控制不好……因为，无生命的器具终究不是他的爱人热硬有力的性器。工藤咬着下唇，泪眼朦胧地瞅着黑羽，小声嘟哝：“想要你……”

操、这谁顶得住啊！黑羽僵硬地转动脖颈，面无表情地如是想道。他旋即箍住工藤的腰肢和肩颈，拧腰翻身，将他压在身下，完全没打招呼地把按摩棒拔出。阻碍忽然消失的马眼瞬间喷洒出淅淅沥沥的白浊，淫乱地溅上工藤的腹部。

“既然工藤医生这么饥渴的话，那一会儿可要吃多点哦？”说着，他按浅浅、浅深浅浅、深浅深深的频率抽插了起来。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *唐突出卖：投食是叙要的！（我也不知道吃东西是不是投食总之吃了就是吃了……）
> 
> *开头的“咚咚咚”和结尾的“深深浅浅”其实是摩尔斯电码：「··，·—··，—·——」＝「I,L,Y」。私心里觉得是快新会在床上玩的呢。
> 
> *有个设定没有详细描写：快斗装作阳痿病人去找新一看病，试图勾搭，结果两个人就那么对上眼了（？）


End file.
